gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Squirto19/Community Vote: Removal of the ISP
Copy pasted from this thread: "This wiki has changed so much since its creation back in 2010, it's changed so much from how it was back in 2013. We've changed as a community, from new faces to just overall growth as individual people. So why should we continue to stick with policies that defined a completely different wiki and community? The ISP was put in place to keep the staff of the wiki as active as possible within the community. A need which almost immediately passed as soon as content began to slow down and POTCO drama began to leave our doorstep. Some of the current staff may not satisfy the edit requirements of 5 years ago, but they still contribute to the wiki when they can. While also remaining a very active part of the community, no matter what form the community has taken. Instead of continuing on as we have for years now, by simply changing the ISP to fit a new definition of activity, why don't we just remove the ISP entirely? It has been a completely useless and obsolete policy of the wiki for years now. Some of you might ask, "why would staff want to continue making contributions on the wiki without the threat of being demoted?" To that, I point to the fact that the staff have made contributions to the wiki over the past 2 years (since the ISP was last brought up for a revision) all without being threatened with the ISP. All without even remembering the ISP was a part of our policy. Maybe it's because we all still hold a special place for this crazy place in our hearts. Or maybe it's because you don't need to be threatened with a dumb policy to do something you already want to do. Whatever the case, even though we might not all contribute at the same pace, we all still take the time to do so. There might be questions about how we would deal with an inactive staff member without the ISP, and I really think it's quite simple. If someone is blatantly inactive for a bit, the other staff members would try and get in contact with them, and if they didn't hear anything back from the inactive staff member, then that staff member would be demoted. We don't need a policy with specific rules on what edits from staff members are required to tell us when someone is inactive. I fully believe staff members can have the common sense to know when someone is inactive and to take action. Obviously, if this proposal passes and anyone thinks the staff are failing at taking action against an "inactive" staff member, then it can still be brought up and discussed without pointing at a rule such as the ISP. Let's not make everything harder than it needs to be guys, let's put some common sense back into the wiki." Make sure to voice your opinions now if you have any problems with this request, and to remember in the future we appreciate your opinions on the SSC proposals as well. #Squirto19 #Nults McKagan #LawIronhawk #Lord Andrew Mallace #Captain Ned Edgewalker #WaglingtonŒ #Johnny Goldtimbers #Marc Warfury Category:Blog posts